lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jude
'Jude '''is a rapper at Lost & Found Music Studios. Biography Before the Show Jude must have learnt how to rap; he auditioned for the studio and was offered a place which he took. Season 1 Jude offers several people snacks and performs a rap (for the people) before the performance. He gives Luke a latte (then raps about him), and Theo and Hannah. He raps for Hannah, but tries to for Theo, but is interrupted by him. Later on, he raps for Eva, who is completely flattered by the kind gesture."Lost and Found (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on February 18, 2016. Jude attempts to film a music video, in the Sound Booth; he thinks that it is not going very well. Eva enters and helps him, after he tells her that the filming isn't going well. Jude is ran into by Rachel accidentally, whilst she is blindfolded; Jude calls Rachel a nicompoop. Eva and Jude finally complete the music video. The song is called "Tonight We Won't Come Down." The two perform it in front of an audience with many different recording devices. They perform it and it goes well."See Through Me (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on February 18, 2016. Jude sees James, Theo and John in the Control Room, just before Mr. T enters the room. He is ordered by Mr. T to set up the booth so that recording can be done. He continues to watch John, Theo and luke practice their song, but are stuck thinking of the lyrics. Jude makes a bet with James that John will think of the lyrics first; James thinks that Theo ''and Luke will be the first to do so. Jude wins the bet."Play the Record (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on February 18, 2016. Jude teaches Clara how to use the Control Room."All About the Music." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. Jude challenges Rachel as they both try to be Tyler Shaw's (a famous musician) personal assistant, when he turns up at the studio."Dancing in the Rain." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. He pairs up with Isaac to work on a song. They are impressed by lyrics they find in a songbook."Potent Love." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. Jude tries to help Eva forget about her song from her diary (that was supposed to be private) being exposed. He does so by planning a private recording session."Heart Shape." Wikia. Retrieved on February 25, 2016. Personality Jude is a funny guy who cheers people up, even when they're down, just by rapping Physical appearance Jude has dark skin, brown flowing eyes and black hair. Relationships Eva Jude is one of Eva's only friends. Jude is presumably the first person that Eva thinks understand her. They have laughs together. Eva helps Jude with his music video so they are probally really close friends. Quotes Trivia * He will appear in The Next Step. Gallery External links References Category:Characters Category:Rappers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:Singers Category:The Next Step